


Vom Sterben und vom Weiterleben - Luna Lovegoods Rat an Harry Potter

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-07
Updated: 2009-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remus/Sirius, Wie schmelzender Schnee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vom Sterben und vom Weiterleben - Luna Lovegoods Rat an Harry Potter

Der eine war dein Lehrer. Der andere dein Patenonkel.

Der eine war ein Werwolf – geächtet von der Gesellschaft. Der andere ein Blutsverräter – verbannt von seiner Familie.

Sie waren Freunde fürs Leben – bis eine Nacht sie zu Geliebten machte.

Sie waren Geliebte bis in den Tod – bis der Tag, an dem deine Eltern starben, sie zu Feinden werden lies.

Sie schwuren einander ewige Feindschaft, bis sie sich in Wahrheit erkannten.

Am Ende blieb nichts. Die Fährte des Hundes ging in der Luft verloren, die Läufe des Werwolfs waren blutig und lahm. 

Schnee liegt auf den Wegen, auf denen sie voller Übermut spielten. 

Schnee liegt auf den Wegen, auf denen sie kämpfen – erst Seite an Seite, dann gegen einander, und zuletzt wieder vereint. 

Schnee bedeckt die schmale Spur ihrer Tritte. Was dir bleibt, sind dein Schmerz und eine Sehnsucht, die nicht schweigen will. 

Im Frühling, zur Schneeschmelze, gehe in den Verbotenen Wald. Gehe bis zu der Stelle, an der der Wald am tiefsten ist und die Wand zwischen den Welten ganz dünn. Werde still. Dann halte dein Gesicht in den Wind und warte, bis du es hören kannst: das Heulen des vierbeinigen Jägers, der seinen Gefährten ruft. Halte dein Gesicht in den Wind und lausche. Halte den Schmerz in deinem Herzen und fühle: du bist nicht allein. Der Schleier ist nur einen Augenblick entfernt. Und hinter dem Schleier kannst du sie hören. 

Fühle das Streicheln des Windes in den Bäumen. Ihre Blätter flüstern dir zu. Von Freundschaft und Liebe, von Opfer und Tod, vom Sterben und vom Weiterleben. 

Werde noch stiller.

Und dann trockne deine Tränen und geh nach haus.  


**Author's Note:**

> For the third challenge on ficathon_de .


End file.
